


Dreams Do Come True

by gratitudeplus



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratitudeplus/pseuds/gratitudeplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry guys. I just had to let off a little steam. I am trying to write more on one of my stories here, and have come up against a bit of a block. This, I believe is a coping mechanism called procrastination. So, here it is, fresh out of the pressure cooker.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Do Come True

The truth will have to come out sooner or later, Joan reasoned. She was finding it more and more difficult to hide.

Each day that came around found Joan at her desk looking at CCTV. Hoping for a glimpse of the object of her infatuation. To Joan, this inmate was the epitome of all that is beautiful and graceful in her world. The way her track suit fit her lovely willowy body. The cocky, sassy way she had of turning her head and winking. Her voice. She took Joan’s breath away.

Joan was at the end of her tether as far as this woman was concerned. She had tried to fight her feelings for months now. To no avail. Being the decisive person that she is, she had the inmate brought to her office. Before she arrived, Joan had gone to the small bathroom in her office and brushed her teeth and gargled with a half a bottle of mouthwash. She certainly couldn’t risk offending the object of her love with bad breath. There was no time to take a shower. She sniffed her pits as she knew that she had been sweating from sheer nervousness. They were OK. The super duper heavy duty deodorant was working. She smoothed her bun and took deep breaths to compose herself. And waited.

At last! She could hear Vera Bennett’s heals clicking along the corridor. Of course, the inmate’s footfalls would not make any noise due to the sneakers. 

At last! The rap at the door. Joan pretended to be looking over paperwork and casually called to “Come in”. Vera opened the door and gestured for the inmate to enter the office. Joan nodded to the inmate to sit. She hoped that the flush of desire on her cheeks was not obvious. She dismissed Vera and told her to close the door. Once this was done, Joan began the speech she had rehearsed many times.

“I have been observing you for quite some time and have noticed that you have natural leadership abilities. I would like to help you achieve your goals. I know that you care for the women a great deal. That is why the gear you smuggle in here is always top quality and keeps them happy. Without your help, this prison would be a nightmare of unrequited desires.” 

The inmate smiled slightly and licked her lips. Joan just about fell out of her chair with weak at the knees desire. She came around from behind her desk to sit in the chair next to the inmate. She took her hand and began caressing her pinkie finger ever so gently. Joan was running out of words. She longed to kiss and tantalize and make sweet gentle love to this inmate. The inmate became aware of Joan’s feelings. She grinned her wicked grin and said “Great, I’ll run and get my strap on shall I?” Joan smiled and felt all her dreams were being realized. Juicy Lucy slowly, enticingly got out of her chair to go back to her cell. Joan begged her not to be long....

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me.


End file.
